


Le bourbon de l'infirmière

by Elasine



Series: Challenge Couple [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:49:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elasine/pseuds/Elasine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les soins portés par l'infirmière</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le bourbon de l'infirmière

**Author's Note:**

> Auteur : Elayan

Les cours de Potions avec Rogue ont toujours été durs pour les Gryffondors, et ça n'avait rien à voir avec le programme. Non, les problèmes venaient souvent du professeur...

Ce jour-là, d'ailleurs, le professeur semblait un tantinet sur les nerfs : il enlevait des points pour la moindre des petites choses. Il avait déjà supprimé quarante points à Gryffondor parce qu'Hermione avait donné la bonne réponse à une question sur les herbes aphrodisiaques. Puis vingt de plus pour avoir tourné sa potion dans le mauvais sens, puis trente pour avoir soupiré, et pour finir, il l'avait déplacée auprès de Crabbe et Goyle, « bien plus calmes et réservés que vous, mademoiselle-je-sais-tout. »

Bien évidement, se retrouver au milieu de deux pareils boulets s'avéra profondément agaçant. Non seulement ils étaient mauvais, mais en plus, ils semblaient parfaitement ravis de leurs trois neurones à eux deux.

Soudain, Hermione hurla. Comme au ralenti, Goyle retourna sa main au dessus du chaudron, avec un grognement niais qui ressemblait vaguement à un « gné ? ». Et, comme si le temps reprenait enfin ses droits, le scarabée entier tomba dans le liquide avec un « plouf ! » parfaitement ridicule.

L'instant d'après fut blanc. Celui d'encore après noir. Et ensuite, tout le monde vit Hermione, les cheveux hérissés, les oreilles quadruplées et violettes, le nez gonflé et vert, les yeux immenses et jaunes, les joues bleues et les mains noircies. Crabbe et Goyle, en revanche, avait étrangement survécu à la chose.

\- Miss Granger, comptez vous en plus ruiner le travail de vos deux camarades ?

\- Mais c'est lui qui a mis le scarabée entier dans la potion ! hurla-t-elle, suraigüe, énervée.

\- Et bien sûr, vous ne pouviez pas l'en empêcher ? J'enlève quinze points à Gryffondor, et vous feriez mieux de rejoindre l'infirmerie vous faire arranger ça. Allez !

Frustrée, Hermione s'enfuit à pas lourds. Elle était furieuse, et sa n'avait rien à voir avec son nouvel état physique. Elle entra dans l'infirmerie sans frapper.

L'infirmière, assise sur l'un des lits, sursauta et cacha son visage quelques instants. Quand elle vint enfin vers Hermione, il était encore évident qu'elle avait pleuré. Et pas qu'un peu. Son nez gonflé, les yeux rougis, elle reniflait discrètement quand elle tournait le dos.

\- Excusez-moi, madame Pomfresh, dit doucement Hermione alors qu'elle avalait une énième potion, quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Non, ce n'est... ce n'est rien... pleurnicha-t-elle.

\- Pardonnez-moi, madame, mais ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai...

L'infirmière soupira. Elle avait terriblement envie d'en parler. Non, elle en avait besoin. Elle soupira encore en rangeant les fioles, et encore une fois avant de sortir du fond du placard une grosse bouteille de bourbon et deux verres ronds.

Servant deux verres à raz bord sur une petite tablette tirée près du lit où Hermione était assise, elle dit :

\- Buvez, vous gênez pas.

Un peu surprise tout de même - mais après tout elle l'avait cherché - Hermione prit un verre et but une gorgée. C'était amer et très fort. Elle grimaça.

\- Les hommes sont stupides, n'est-ce pas ? fit Pomfresh, le regard ailleurs.

\- Pardon ? fit Hermione en recrachant sa gorgée dans son verre.

\- Non, buvez, buvez... Ca vous fera pas de mal... Stupides et méchants... Sans-cœur...

Hermione, ne sachant que dire, ne trouva d'autre idée que de gober une bonne partie de son verre d'un coup. Elle toussa violement juste après.

Mais Pomfresh n'avait pas l'air de s'y intéresser et elle leur resservit un deuxième verre.

\- Il est parti comme ça, sans prévenir. Pour une autre. C'est moche. Très moche.

Hermione, sentant ses joues rosir, hocha la tête en portant machinalement le verre à ses lèvres. Un brouillard diffus commençait à lui embuer le cerveau. Sa vue, peu à peu, se troublait.

Il y avait cependant un avantage : elle se sentait de moins en moins ridicule et multicolore, et ce bourbon avait un goût de plus en plus doux, tentant et addictif.

La voix de l'infirmière lui parvenait de plus en plus floue, comme un nuage de sons impalpables.

Douce mélodie d'intonations. De la colère. De la tristesse. De l'Amour saccagé, jeté à terre et piétiné, voilà ce qu'elle entendait. Et soudain une phrase, nette :

\- Pas vrai, miss ?

Elles avaient fini la bouteille. Et la deuxième que Pomfresh avait fait magiquement apparaitre. Et la moitié de la troisième.

\- Vous avez une très jolie voix, dit simplement Hermione.

Toutes les traces du cours de potion avaient disparues, elle était redevenue elle-même - mais elle était trop allumée pour s'en rendre compte.

\- Et vous de très beaux cheveux, répondit Pomfresh.

\- Allons, je suis sûre que les vôtres sont très beaux aussi !

\- Non, ils n'ont pas de volume, ils sont tous plats...

\- Faites voir !

Pompom Pomfresh dut s'y reprendre plusieurs fois avant de réussir à décrocher sa cornette. Elle avait les cheveux clairs, d'un joli blond à peine brillant.

\- Je peux toucher ? demanda Hermione en posant son verre à côté de la tablette, mais sans entendre le crash qui s'en suivit.

Pomfresh haussa les épaules et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, chancelante. Hermione leva la main et caressa les cheveux nattés serrés. Au bout de la tresse, elle tira le chouchou et la dénoua doucement. Tout aussi doucement, elle ébouriffa un peu le tout.

Soudain, au travers du brouillard alcoolisé, elles se trouvèrent très belles l'une l'autre. Hermione, les doigts dans les cheveux de l'infirmière, yeux dans les yeux, en laissa échapper le chouchou.

Soudain, sans savoir comment, elles s'embrassaient, du bout des lèvres.

Soudain, une langue, nulle ne sut laquelle, partit à l'encontre de l'autre.

Soudain, Hermione était nue. Soudain, Pompom était nue.

Soudain, elles étaient l'une contre l'autre, seules au monde sur un lit d'infirmerie, à peine protégées par des rideaux immaculés.

Pompom, plus expérimentée, jouait de ses talents, portant une attention toute particulière à la jeune étudiante. Hermione haletait doucement, gémissant parfois, se laissant faire à chaque attention.

Tout se déroulait comme un film dont manquerait des bouts. Elles étaient comme extérieures à elles-mêmes, et des périodes d'absences apparaissaient parfois.

Et Hermione cria en se cambrant violement.

Bien plus tard, alors que la lune brillait, Pompom se réveilla nue, une jeune fille à la crinière folle blottie contre elle, nue elle aussi. Elle réalisa très vite ce qu'elle avait fait. D'un coup de baguette, elle remit tout dans l'ordre : cadavres de bouteilles et bris de verres disparurent, les draps se remirent bien en place, un pyjama entoura le corps de l'étudiante. Puis, sans un bruit, elle s'éloigna. Si elle-même avait pu oublier tous les détails de ce qui s'était passé, nul doute qu'elle aurait elle aussi oublié.

Ou du moins, elle l'espérait.


End file.
